Hermione
by Pit
Summary: Genre: Yuri


**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont de JKR, les lieux aussi,etc... mais pas Leena, elle s'est moi qui l'ai inventée!

_L'idée de faire un One Shot sur ce sujet "délicat" qu'est l'homosexualité m'est venue en parcourant un forum sur lequel les membres avaient donné leurs opinions sur la question. Je me suis également inspirée du vécu de deux personnes proches qui sont homosexuels, et pour en avoir parlé avec eux et aussi les avoirs vu se poser des questions sur eux-mêmes, sur leurs entourages et sur leurs sentiments, j'ai essayé de retranscrire dans cette fic l'homosexualité telle qu'elle est parfois vécue de" l'intérieur", puis j'y ai adjointe ma conception du couple en général, qui est aussi la leur, et celle de beaucoup de gens j'en suis sûre...mais pas de tous puisqu'il y a encore et il y aura malheureusement toujours de la discrimination envers les couples homosexuels._

**Défi!**

**Le NO-CHOICE-OBJECT**

_Mais..qu'est-ce que cette bête me direz vous?  
Vous prenez deux auteurs de fanfics (Pit' et Nekodesu pour ne pas nous citer... en mauvais exemples ;-) ), vous les laissez discuter un soir de grande fatigue et partir en sucette à propos de sujets pourtant forts sérieux, vous avez l'origine du NCO!_

_Le principe est simple...l'un des auteur demande à l'autre de placer dans sa fic un certain objet , l' "OBJECT", et il n'a pas le choix, c'est cet objet, pas un autre...le "NO-CHOICE"..._

_Le NCO doit être découvert par les lecteurs et proposé dans les reviews, vous saurez par mail si vous teniez ce fameux NCO..._

_Le mien à été proposé par Nekodesu (id 733638)._

**Hermione**

****

En ce lundi 1er septembre brumeux et humide, l'heure de la rentrée des classes avait sonnée pour les élèves de Poudlard. Maintenant qu'elle était enfin sur la voie 9 3/4, Hermione pouvait aisément déplacer ses valises grâce au "locobarda". Au bout du quai elle aperçut enfin Harry et Ron, ses deux meilleurs amis, qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver. Elle avait passé les vacances en France en compagnie de ses parents, dans un chalet, profitant de l'air pur du massif montagneux des Alpes.

Ils se jetèrent sur elle, l'étouffant presque dans leurs bras, les retrouvailles étaient chaleureuses.

Alors qu'ils attendaient tous trois le Poudlard Express, le regard d'Hermione se porta vers une jeune fille, seule sur un banc, et qui lisait un livre d'un concentré. La jeune femme lui disait vaguement quelque chose, et alors qu'Hermione la dévisageait afin de savoir si elles s'étaient déjà rencontrées, Harry s'approcha d'elle.

"C'est Leena Firtsankis, la fille de l'acteur moldu qui jouait dans le dernier film de Tommy Thanks...Vous vous connaissez?"

"Non...mais.. et toi, tu la connais?"

"Ah non...je l'ai vu dans un magazine cet été, elle avait été la cible de Paparazzis, elle et son père... mais si elle est là, c'est qu'elle vient à Poudlard!"

"Moui...mais...j'ai l'impression de la connaître, de l'avoir déjà rencontrée...c'est...étrange..."

"T'as dû la voir dans un magasine aussi. Allez viens, le train est là."

La jeune fille sur le banc ferma son bouquin et releva la tête. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione. Ils étaient fascinants, beaux et doux, ni Hermione ni la jeune femme ne brisait ce regard.

Ron attrapa Hermione par la manche.

"Allez...c'est pas le moment de traîner...le train était en retard alors il va partir vite, viens, j'ai déjà montées tes affaires."

"Oui, c'est bon...j'arrive!"

Leena Firtsankis lui adressa un sourire et monta dans le train.

Confortablement installée aux cotés de ses amis, Hermione regardait défiler le paysage sans y prêter attention. Devant elle il n'y avait que les yeux de Leena. Elle était presque sûre de les avoir déjà vus, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où. Le visage fin et harmonieux lui semblait familier, et la jeune fille lui avait souri comme si elles se connaissaient.

" Peut-être quelqu'un avec qui j'étais à l'école moldue, ou bien... je l'ai rencontrée en vacances? Non... ça ne peut pas être ça. C'est la fille d'une star... elle a dû aller dans une école privée...et puis...on ne doit pas avoir les mêmes destinations de vacances... Pendant que je suis dans un chalet sans eau courante, elle, elle doit être au bord de la piscine immense d'un grand hôtel de luxe Californien...?"

Le Poudlard Express s'était arrêté, et c'est encore une fois Ron qui secoua Hermione pour la tirer de sa torpeur.

Ils montèrent dans les calèches tirées par les sombrals et ils furent bientôt tous réunis dans la grande salle merveilleusement illuminée. Un festin les attendait mais avant le Choixpeau magique devait procéder à la répartition des nouveaux élèves.

Bien évidemment, de nombreux jeunes gens avaient reconnus Leena, et les chuchotements allaient bon train. Hermione entendait les garçons, toutes maisons et tous âges confondus, parler à voix basse de la beauté de la nouvelle élève, et plus ils en parlaient, plus Hermione éprouvait en elle un sentiment qui lui était indéfinissable, mais qui lui serrait l'estomac et semblait lui étrangler le cœur. Elle était décontenancée, et le fut encore plus lorsque Leena passa devant elle à l'appel de son nom...elle l'avait regardé encore une fois, et Hermione, sans savoir pourquoi, avait vivement détourné le regard, gênée, mal à l'aise.

Le directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore, prit la parole lorsque Leena fut montée sur l'estrade et assise sur le tabouret.

"Chers enfants, chers professeurs, nous accueillons cette année, et exceptionnellement pour quelques mois, Leena Firtsankis. Vous semblez déjà savoir qui elle est alors je ne ferai pas les présentations. Je vous demande de la laisser en paix, elle est ici pour étudier et non pas pour supporter des hordes de fans enragés. Son père tourne actuellement un film en Angleterre et c'est pour cela que Leena est ici. Lorsque le tournage sera terminé, elle retournera à l'école de Mycosthys, en Grèce. En attendant, elle est une élève comme les autres, et ses connaissances la conduisent directement en 7ème année. Mais afin qu'elle fasse vraiment partie de cet établissement, il lui faut une maison, ne croyez-vous pas?"

Une exclamation affirmative retentit dans la grande salle.

"Bien, alors voyons ce qu'en pense le Choixpeau!"

Le professeur Mcgonagall déposa doucement le couvre-chef magique sur la tête de la jeune fille.

La salle retenait son souffle. Quelle maison accueillerait cette prestigieuse invitée?

Hermione aussi retenait son souffle, sans savoir pourquoi. "Gryffondor...Gryffondor...S'il te plait... envoie la à Gryffondor..."

Elle avait les poings fermés et regardait fixement le Choixpeau comme si par sa seule pensée elle pouvait induire sa décision. Elle voulait que Leena soit à Gryffondor...elle se sentait si proche d'elle...!

Harry et Ron lui sautaient au cou, ils la prenaient encore dans leurs bras, que se passait-il? Hermione aurait jurée qu'ils avaient gagnée la Coupe de Quidditch...

"Elle vient chez nous! Elle vient à Gryffondor!"

Hermione n'avait rien entendu tellement elle était concentrée dans ses pensées. Elle se ressaisit. Les Gryffondors hurlaient de joie, frappaient dans leurs mains, tandis que les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles applaudissaient visiblement par pure politesse et que les Serpentards ne levaient même pas le petit doigt en regardant la scène d'un œil mauvais.

Leena était au milieu des Gryffondors, tous voulaient lui serrer la main, ou lui faire la bise, elle, souriant aux uns et aux autres, semblant plutôt embarrassée.

"Allez chers élèves, la fête est terminée! Que le festin commence!"

De succulents plats étaient apparus sur les tables et c'est dans un calme remplit de bonne humeur que tous se mirent à table.

Hermione cherchait Leena des yeux sans la trouver, et c'est avec surprise qu'elle remarqua que Harry et Ron n'étaient plus à ses cotés. Elle allait se lever lorsqu'ils vinrent la rejoindre.

"Voici Hermione Granger, notre meilleure amie et l'élève la plus douée de cette école!"

Harry s'était adressé à la jeune fille à ses cotés.

Leena.

Hermione vira au rouge écarlate.

"Oh! Hermy, soit pas si timide! C'est qu'une élève après tout, c'est pas important que son père soit une star! Allez quoi! Dis lui bonjour!"

"Hermione... Salut... Je m'appelle...".

Leena Firtsankis! avait presque hurlé Ron

"Oui... merci...je sais encore mon nom! Enfin bref...heu...je peux m'asseoir là?"

Elle désignait la place libre à coté d'Hermione.

"Bien sûr... heu... c'est pas réservé!"

"Cool! Hummm, ça m'à l'air bon tout ça, en plus j'ai un peu... beaucoup faim alors..."

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle commença à remplir son assiette. En face d'elle, de nombreux garçons la regardaient, la bouche ouverte, tout près à gober quelques mouches. Hermione aurait voulu leur dire qu'ils avaient l'air bien bête, mais Leena ne leur portait aucune attention.

"On s'est déjà vues non?"

Hermione avait posée la question s'en même y faire attention, sans prévenir.

"Non, je ne crois pas, à moins que tu ne sois déjà venue à Athènes, en Grèce, c'est là bas que j'habite... Et je n'en étais jamais sortie..."

"Ah? Vraiment, j'aurais juré qu'on se connaissait déjà..."

"Oui...Moi aussi." Leena avait prononcé ces mots presque dans un murmure.

À la fin du repas Harry et Ron prirent l'initiative de faire visiter l'école à la nouvelle élève. Celle-ci avait essayé d'esquiver cette promenade en prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée, mais les deux compères l'avaient vivement entraînée dans les couloirs sans prêter plus d'attention aux remarques d'Hermione qui pensait que la visite pouvait attendre le lendemain si Leena était épuisée.

"Hermy, qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie des fois! Allez viens!"

"Non merci, je vais aller à la bibliothèque, j'ai déjà du travail à faire"

"Bon... alors bonne nuit! Leena on y va?"

"Heu... Oui... on y va... Hermione, à plus tard?"

"Oui, bonne ballade. "

Hermione n'alla pas à la bibliothèque. Elle remonta directement au dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec cette fille...si elle ne me connaît pas, que je ne la connais pas...pourquoi je...pourquoi je...me sens aussi proche d'elle...et si vite? Ce n'est pas une amie, ce n'est pas comme avec Ron ou bien Harry...? C'est...différent..."

De longues minutes passèrent...

"Hermione?"

Hermione sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

"Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir...sur ton lit?"

Leena se tenait au pied du lit. Elle avait dénoué ses cheveux, long et noirs, aux reflets bleutés.

"Nan.. Bien sûr, je me suis...endormie. Je dois être vraiment fatiguée aussi."

La jeune fille avait à nouveau plongé son regard vert dans le sien, et Hermione une nouvelle fois ne pouvait plus s'en défaire.

"Ne la regarde pas comme ça, elle va croire que...comme elle est belle."

Elle trouva la force de baisser les yeux.

"Ils n'ont pas été trop fatiguants?"

"Oh non, ils sont...très sympa, mais moi je suis vraiment trop fatiguée pour retenir tout ce qu'ils m'ont raconté!"

"Bah, t'auras bien le temps de découvrir par toi même!"

"Sûr! Bon allez, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit et à demain!"

"Bonne nuit à toi aussi."

Hermione regarda la jeune femme sortir du dortoir. Il lui prenait l'envie de la retenir, de lui parler encore, de la regarder.

Elle se jeta de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, s'essuya, et se prépara pour la nuit.

"Excuse moi..."

Leena était dans l'encadrement de la porte. Hermione sentit son estomac faire un tour sur lui-même.

"Tu... tu... ne me déranges pas."

"Je... voulais te demander..." Leena hésitait à poser sa question. Elle regardait la fenêtre, le lavabo, la pensine, le lit, l'armoire, Hermione.

"Oui?"

"Heu... Je voulais te demander... si tu pouvais toi me faire la visite du château."

La surprise se lisait sur le visage d'Hermione, tandis que son cœur s'emplissait d'une joie qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

"Bien...bien sûr... Je... te ferais visiter demain. Si tu as le temps?"

"D'accord...et... le temps je le trouverais ! À demain!"

Vivement elle ferma la porte, sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre. Celle-ci resta debout à coté de son lit pendant un long moment encore, perdue dans ses pensées.

Le lendemain les deux jeunes filles visitèrent le château. Le début de la promenade n'avait pas très bien commencé, tous ceux qu'elles croisaient tenaient à dire bonjour à Leena, et Hermione en éprouvait une sorte de colère qu'elle maîtrisait tant bien que mal. Puis finalement, une fois qu'elles eurent croisées tout le monde, le reste de la ballade se déroula merveilleusement bien. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient parfaitement, trop parfaitement pour être honnête aux yeux d'Hermione, qui expliquait de moins en moins cette soudaine affinité avec une personne qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam mais avec laquelle elle était si bien et si mal à la fois. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait en être pour Leena, préférant espérer que celle-ci en parlerait la première ou bien que ces étranges sentiments finiraient bien par passés d'eux même.

Les cours avaient repris, les jours passaient, et le trio Harry, Ron et Hermione s'était agrandi. Leena et Hermione devenaient inséparables, ce qui ne déplaisait ni à Ron ni à Harry qui du coup étaient toujours aux cotés de la jeune vedette, au grand damne des admirateurs de la jeune fille qui ne pouvaient pas aisément s'en approcher.

Mais les sentiments d'Hermione ne passaient pas, bien au contraire. Toujours plus forts, toujours plus gênants, et toujours plus douloureux. Elle n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet avec Leena, elle avait vraiment peur de passer pour une... ce qu'elle n'était pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Tout était si embrouillé, dans sa tête et dans son cœur, elle aurait voulu que tout s'arrête puis aurait voulu que cela continue. Elle désespérait du mal que cela lui faisait, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait se passer du bien qu'elle ressentait. Et personne à qui se confier, croyait-elle.

La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard était arrivée. Le quatuor avait prévu de faire quelques emplettes puis d'aller trinquer au Chaudron Baveur. Alors que les calèches étaient sur le départ, Hermione décida de ne pas participer à la promenade, à la grande surprise de Ron et Harry. Leena n'avait manifesté aucun étonnement et ne disait même rien, elle regardait au loin le lac, tandis que les deux garçons essayaient de raisonner leur amie. Mais rien n'y fit. Hermione était soi-disant fatiguée et ne se sentait pas bien. Elle remonta aux dortoirs, mais avant, elle eut le temps de voir dans le regard de Leena quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, un regard mêlé d'affection, de tendresse mais aussi de reproches.

"Leena, elle t'a dit ce matin qu'elle était fatiguée?"

La jeune fille ne répondit pas de suite, elle regardait le château s'éloigner.

"Oui, elle me l'a dit, avant qu'on descende."

Le ton n'était pas convaincant, mais les deux garçons ne le remarquèrent pas.

"Bon, tant pis."

"Oui, c'est ça, tant pis." avait soufflé Leena en évitant les regards de Ron et d'Harry.

Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard après de longues minutes qui semblaient interminables à la jeune fille.

"Leena, nous sommes arrivés.. Tu descends?"

Elle s'était perdu très loin dans ses pensées. Pourquoi ce soudain revirement de la part d'Hermione, elle ne comprenait pas ou ne comprenait que trop bien.

"Leena, tu..."

"Je ne me sens pas bien non plus, je veux rentrer me coucher, ramenez moi."

"Ohhh, c'est pas vrai, mais il y a une épidémie aux dortoirs filles, c'est pas possible!"

" Ron s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie de rire, je veux rentrer."

"Bon, la calèche va te ramener. Harry et moi nous ne pouvons pas te raccompagner, nous devons voir quelques personnes et faire quelques achats. Surtout une nouvelle lunette de WC, Neville a cassé celle de notre salle de bain, alors tu vois, c'est urgent" dit Ron tout gêné.

"C'est pas grave, à ce soir."

Et la calèche repartit vers Poudlard avec Leena à son bord.

Arrivée au château Leena couru aux dortoirs des filles. Hermione n'y était pas. Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque, elle n'y était pas non plus. Alors elle descendit à la grande salle et toujours aucune trace d'Hermione, ni même dans le parc, ni même dans les serres, ni même nulle part...elle avait dû demander à Peeves s'il avait vu la jeune fille mais même Peeves n'avait vu personne.

Leena se laissa doucement glisser contre un mur. Elle avait senti dans le regard d'Hermione que quelque chose n'allait pas, et qu'elle en était la cause, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Leena trouvait son amie de plus en plus mal à l'aise et distante en sa présence. Si Hermione n'avait pas voulu aller à Pré-au-Lard c'était à cause d'elle, elle en était persuadée.

"Où es-tu Hermy, dis moi."

Il y eu un léger bruit de craquement, et Leena rouvrit les yeux. En face d'elle, une porte était apparue dans le mur, là ou il n'y avait rien quelques instants auparavant.

Avec précaution elle ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la pièce. Celle-ci était sombre, éclairée de-ci de-là par de tremblotantes flammes de bougies.

"Hermione?"

Personne ne répondait, mais il y eu un mouvement vers le fond de la salle complètement sombre.

"C'est moi. Hermy, tu es là ? Montre-toi."

"VA-T-EN!"

Hermione avait hurlé ces mots dans une voix pleine de sanglots.

"Va-t-en. Va-t-en... Je... veux plus te voir... ni t'entendre... plus rien..."

Lumos!

Leena avait jeté un sort afin d'éclairer le fond de la pièce. Hermione était debout, le front appuyé contre le mur, elle pleurait abondamment.

"Hermione... je..."

Leena s'était approchée. Elle avait voulu poser sa main sur l'épaule de son amie mais Hermione s'était dégagée et lui faisait face. Dans ses yeux il y avait de la colère, de la souffrance et des larmes.

"Je t'ai dit de partir... je ne veux plus te voir. Et si tu reste c'est moi qui partirai, de Poudlard même s'il le faut."

"Hermione... je... sais pourquoi ça ne va plus... nous deux..."

"NOUS DEUX? IL N'Y A JAMAIS EU DE NOUS DEUX!"

Hermione tenta de fuir mais Leena parvint à la saisir par les poignets, elles étaient face à face.

"LACHE MOI!"

"Hermy... je veux pas..." la voix de Leena se faisait presque sanglot.

Hermione ne se débattait plus.

Un long de moment de silence passa.

"Hermy... nous deux... depuis le départ... on s'aime!"

Hermione tomba au sol.

"NONNNNNNNNN!"

"S'il te plait. Ecoute moi..."

"Je ne veux plus te voir... tu... me fais trop mal!"

"Tu te fais du mal toi même... C'est parce que tu n'acceptes pas tes sentiments, tu les rejettes. Ta tête se bat contre ton cœur!"

"Tu délires complètement."

"Oh non, et tu le sais Hermy, je sais que tu te poses des questions depuis le 1er jour. Je me suis posée les mêmes et j'ai eu mal aussi, mais..."

"De quoi tu as eu mal? Tu n'as rien dit? HEIN! DE QUOI TU AS EU MAL!"

"De... t'aimer... de t'aimer Hermione."

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes.

"Tu m'aimes...? Vraiment ? Comment ? Je veux dire, tu ne m'aimes que comme une amie ? C'est ça?"

"Non, je t'aime comme... comme... ça ne s'explique pas. Je... Pas en tant qu'amie non. Tu es bien plus pour moi."

Hermione restait interdite.

"Je ne te crois pas. Tu n'as rien montré... Rien dit... Rien fait... TU TE FOUS DE MOI!"

"NAN! JE T'AIME! Je... J'ai essayé de te le dire, de te le montrer mais tu ne voyais rien! Je me demandais si tu faisais exprès de ne rien voir ou bien si tu ne voyais vraiment rien. Et maintenant je sais."

"Je n'ai rien vu parce que... je me battais contre moi-même...?"

"Oui, c'est ça qui te fait mal."

"Tu m'étonnes. Je suis pas une... fille qui aime les filles... Je suis pas ça!"

"Tu ne vois pas les choses comme moi. Je croyais qu'en te laissant le temps tu y arriverais mais non. Ta tête te bloque, tu penses de trop avec ta tête, pas assez avec ton cœur. "

"JE COMPRENDS PAS... et... C'EST PAS NORMAL...C'est... ignoble."

"Deux personnes qui s'aiment pour moi c'est normal. Peu importe leurs sexes, ce qui compte, c'est les sentiments, leur Amour, c'est... Hermy, je sais que tu m'aimes!"

"Non, je... ne..."

Leena prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Elle n'essaya pas de la retirer, elle aimait cette main dans la sienne, cette peau si douce, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se prenaient la main toutes les deux. Hermione aimait ce contact au plus profond d'elle même. La main de Leena.

Leurs doigts se croisèrent.

"Hermy, c'est difficile je sais. Tu m'as faite passer par là aussi. Mais voilà, j'ai eu beau lutter contre mes sentiments pour toi, je ne peux plus le faire. Je tiens trop à toi! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce sujet.. et ce que j'en tire comme leçon. C'est que mon Amour pour toi est plus fort que les préjugés que j'avais. Tu es merveilleuse, belle et intelligente, douce et tendre... Si tu savais comme j'ai pu regretter que tu ne sois pas un garçon ou que même moi je n'en soit pas un. Cela aurait été si facile... tellement plus pratique... mais ça n'aurait plus été nous. Je t'aime parce que tu es toi!"

"Moi, je crois... que c'est trop dur. J'ai trop peur de tout, des autres... et de toi. Tout ce que tu me fais ressentir... et j'ai tellement peur... de te perdre!"

"Je sais. Moi aussi et c'est ce qui va se passer si tu n'écoutes pas ton cœur nous allons nous perdre alors que nous nous aimons... et même si la vie continue derrière tout ça nous serons passées à coté de quelque chose et peut-être que nous n'aurons jamais de seconde chance de connaître l'Amour avec qui que ce soit d'autre..."

"Mais tu vas partir à quoi ça sert. On va se perdre quand même! Je pourrai pas tenir trop loin de toi... Je pourrai pas!"

"Oh si tu le pourras, tu trouveras dans notre Amour la force de patienter, et moi, je reviendrai vite, parce que loin de toi je ne tiendrais pas non plus!"

"Et les autres, et... ils penseront tous que c'est ignoble!"

Leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés, et Leena murmurait désormais à l'oreille d'Hermione.

"Ce n'est pas ignoble d'aimer, c'est normal. C'est ça qui est normal. Hermy, laisse ton cœur te guider. Les autres, tu ne feras pas ta vie avec, et leurs méchancetés seront difficiles à encaisser, mais nous serons plus fortes, parce que il n'y à que nous qui compte"

Hermione sanglotait contre l'épaule de son amie, abattue, à bout de forces, elle pleurait son amour autant que ses craintes. La main de Leena passa dans ses cheveux, doucement, et descendit vers le visage humide de la jeune fille, lui relevant le menton.

"Regarde moi..."

Leurs regards mouillés se croisèrent, se fixèrent et s'accrochèrent. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, se frôlèrent puis se touchèrent. Un baiser qu'elles attendaient toutes deux depuis des semaines, un seul baiser, qui les avait rendues malades, qui les avait meurtries. Enfin. Tendrement les mains de Leena caressaient les contours du visage d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne luttait plus, elle se laissait aller dans les bras de la fille qu'elle aimait, elle avait raison, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Puis leurs langues se mêlèrent avec douceur, la chaleur de l'amour les envahissant toutes deux, leurs corps qui se rapprochaient, et peu à peu elles perdirent toute notion du temps et de l'espace. Il n'y avait plus qu'elles, elles étaient l'une à l'autre, l'une avec l'autre, et l'une pour l'autre, plus rien autour, plus de murs, plus de bougies, plus d'obscurité. Hermione aimait enfin selon son cœur et plus encore, elle voulait aimer Leena selon son corps.

Hermione s'éloigna un peu du corps de Leena et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Je t'aime."

"Enfin...et moi donc! "


End file.
